Burn
by Stilinski-McCallBros
Summary: Grace McCall is Scott's older sister who had been best friends with Derek Hale since before she could remember. She was at the Hale house the night Kate set fire to it, and she survived. Six years later the memories still haunt her, Derek is back in town and her little brother has been bitten by an Alpha. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I made this account because I had an idea of a Derek/OC I really wanted to write if Scott had an older sister who was friends with Derek before the fire and was in the Hale house when Kate set it on fire?**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or anything to do with it I just own Grace McCall.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Hey! I was playing with that!"Six year old Grace McCall shouted to the boy who had just stole her bucket out of the sand pit at the Kindergarten.

"So?"The boy, who was also six years old, replied sticking his tongue out childishly, "Now I'm playing with it,"

"Derek,"The little girl wined.

"Grace,"Derek mimicked her wining voice.

"I think there going to end up together when there older,"Melissa McCall commented to Talia Hale. The women had both arrived at the same time to pick there kids up from Kindergarten.

"I think your right Melissa,"Talia replied with a chuckle. She had no idea.

* * *

_Five years later._

"Derek?"Grace asked her were both sitting under there favourite tree in the woods after jut finished playing tag. Derek won, again.

"Yeah Gracie?"The 11-year-old replied back.

"Do you think I'm fat?"She asked him nervously twirls a piece of her hair wavy black hair around her finger.

"What? No,"Derek almost shouted at his best friend. Why would she even think that?

"It's just that Madison.."Grace started to explain before she got cut of by an angry Derek.

"What have I told you Gracie! Don't listen to what she says! she's just a 're perfect in every way you're not fat at all your beautiful."Derek ranted at his best friend before pulling her into a hug once noticing her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

_Three years later_

"Grace!"Derek barged into his best friends bedroom to see her reading a book on her bed.

"Come on in Derek,"She said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him before rolling off her bed and going over to give him a hug, just before she got to him Derek said something that both shocked her and changed her feeling for him.

"Kiss me!"He demanded, staring at her slightly nervously, Derek's never nervous, why now?

"What!"Grace shrieked shrilly, causing Derek to sigh.

"Well were both fourteen and haven't kissed anybody yet, we can't be the only ones in our year not to have kissed someone that would be like if you started hanging out with Jensen,"Derek ranted, mentioning the least popular person in our year.

"Well who say's I haven't kissed anybody?"Grace demanded getting angry.

"Have you?"Derek accused and Grace could swear she sore his eyes flicker a different colour, weird.

"No.. but,"She started but got cut of when Derek suddenly slammed his lips onto , you'd think the saying about fireworks wasn't true but it honestly was!

After a second Grace started to kiss him back whilst wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms slid around her waist.

* * *

_Three years later-Hale fire._

"Hey Talia,"Grace greeted Derek's mother when she opened the door of the Hale house ushering her in.

"Hey sweetie, Derek's not home yet, you're welcome to wait, I'm sure Cora would love to see you,"She replied kindly giving Grace a hug.

Her and Derek we're still best friends, there kiss didn't change anything between them except there feeling, which they both didn't want to admit. She stayed at Derek's side through the Paige incident (She found out two years ago he was a werewolf) and helped him through lately they had been drifting apart and they both knew why. Kate.

BANG

Was all Grace heard before she passed out but that didn't stop her from hearing the screams of people being burnt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay now, Oh my God! I never ever expected the response I got for the first chapter! I only expected like a few follows and that's it but no!I got a lot more than that!**

**Thank you! For all the review, follows and favourites!It honestly inspired me to update early because I wasn't going though I don't think this chapter will get the response the first one did because I have re-written it like three times now.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

_Hale Fire_

"Grace...Grace,"Peter shouted while lightly slapping the teenagers face to wake her up.

"T-T-Talia?"Grace muttered, in-between coughs after waking up whilst trying to ignore the siring pain at her side.

"Nope, wrong sibling, it's Peter,"Peter replied whilst lifting the girl up onto her feet and wiping the blood from her eyes so she could see.

"W-what happened?"Grace stammered looking around. What she saw and heard would haunt her for the years to come. All that she could hear where the screams of people burning, feel the heat of fire and the smell of burning flesh. She felt like she was going to throw up her dinner.

"The house is on fire, now I can get you and Cora out but you have to listen to what I tell you,"Peter whispered to the teenager who was shaking in front of him whilst motioning to the younger hale sibling who was clutching his leg.

"W-what about everybody else?"Grace stuttered, tears forming in her eye's when she realised that most of the people in the house were going to die, people she had know since before she could think of, she was silently thanking God, not that she even believed in him, that Derek and Laura were not in the house.

"Why can't we just go out the front door?"

"Because they trapped us in!"Peter shouted, his eye's flashing.

"W-who did?"Grace asked slightly out of breath now, she could feel the affect of inhaling the smoke. It was different for them they could heal, she couldn't.

"Look that doesn't matter, I'm going to get you and Cora out,"Peter replied before grasping Cora off his leg and lifting her up into him left arm then grasping Grace around the waist with his right arm and dragging them down the steps and towards the right side of the hale basement.

After removing a panel from the wall which revealed a tunnel, Peter turned to Grace and put Cora down on the floor,"Okay, so only the adults know about this tunnel so the people who did this wouldn't have, I need you too crawl through only you and Cora can fit, I can't. Once you get to the end you should end up outside the back of the house, you go get yourself help you need it."Peter lectured quietly before lifting Cora up into the tunnel.

"Thank you Peter,"Grace stuttered, launching herself on him in a bone crushing hug, tears streaming down her face.

"Go!"Peter demanded.

Climbing up into he tunnel after Cora, trying to ignore the pain in her side where she could see a large amount of blood staining her could see Cora near the end of the tunnel, Grace was almost right behind her when the tunnel started to go that's when she passed out.

* * *

_Two week's later_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Was all Grace could hear, she honestly felt like she had been hit by a bus. A double decker bus. she was now slowly becoming aware of her surroundings Grace scrunched her eyes up and gritted her teeth at the pain she felt in her side and chest.

"Grace?"She heard a voice softly speak, one she identified to be her mothers.

Slowly opening her eyes and wincing at the light in the room, Grace noticed that she was in hospital, on ventilator and hooked up to many machines. Her mother was sat holding her left hand.

"Just another minuet honey, the doctor is coming to remove he ventilator,"Melissa said softly to her daughter, tears running down her face, "You're going to be okay,"

Five minuets later the ventilator was out and Grace was more aware of what was happening around her.

"W-What happened,"Grace whispered in a crockery voice, one she hadn't used in over a week.

"Some joggers found you in the wood's ten day's ago honey, the thought that you were d-dead,"Her mother answered honestly, tears pooling in both hers and her mothers eyes.

"The H-Hales?Talia? Peter? Cora?"

"I'm so sorry honey,"Melissa replies, gripping her daughters hand tighter when she began to sob."I can't even begin to think of what you have been through."

"What about Derek and Laura?"Grace asked through her sobs.

"They left town the day after the fire, they couldn't handle being here,"

"They think I'm dead..you all thought I was dead, you knew I was going to the Hale house,"Grace weakly stuttered in shock.

"Yes honey, but you're not, your okay,"Her mother replied quietly now at the top of her hospital bed stoking her black tangled hair softly.

"He think's I'm dead,"She said brokenly staring blindly into space causing Melissa to tear up once again. She knew how much the two teenager's cared about each other.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Derek!"Grace squealed happily, jumping on her best friends back._

_"Gracie!Happy birthday!"Derek replied spinning them both round in circles causing them both to eventually collapse in a heap on the forest floor._

_"So?"Derek asked her teasingly, "How does it finally feel to be sixteen?"_

_"Shut up, green eyes, just because your, what? Five months older than me?"_

_"Six actually, but who's counting,"Derek teased once again._

_"You are, obviously,"Grace laughed._

_"I got you a present,"Derek said smiling causing Grace to notice that when he was with her he would become who he was before Paige._

_"Der, I tell you every year you don't need to get me anything,"Grace tries to glare at him but ends up laughing when he give her his puppy dog eyes._

_"And every year I tell you not to get me anything, but we both get each other something."_

_"Why follow the rules whilst I could do so much more when I don't."Grace smiled innocently, causing them both to burst out laughing._

_"So I got you this,"Derek muttered quietly, which is not like him, before pulling a square wrapped present out of his coat pocket._

_After unwrapping the present and opening it all Grace could do is stare at it in was a necklaces in there, expensive by the looks of it,there was a silver wolf which looked like it was howling at the moon, on a silver chain._

_"Look at the back of the wolf,"Grace faintly heard Derek tell her._

_With slightly shaking hands Grace reached forward and turned the howling woulf over and what it said on the back reassured her that Derek wouldn't leave her, ever, he wouldn't pull away from her again like he did after Paige. On the back of the wolf was the words 'Love Derek' something so small but something that meant a lot to her._

_"Do you like it?"Derek asked hesitantly, slightly worried that she hated it._

_"Like it?"Grace squeaked, her voice an octave higher than normal, "I love it!"She finished._

_"Would you like me to put it on for you?"Derek asked her before moving so he was facing her back after seeing her the neck-less in his hand's, Derek pushed her hair to one side of her neck, trying to ignore hearing her intake of breath, it affected him as much as it affected the neck-less around her neck then leaning slightly forward so he could see the clasp closer so her could close it._

_"Thank you,"Grace said to him, before turning around and wrapping her arms around Derek in another hug._


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my God!Again!More reviews than last time. Honestly thank you everybody who reviewed, even though once again I re wrote this chapter about five times this time so I'm not counting on it being good but I hope you guys like it!Please Review!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Sorry for the AGAIN.**

* * *

Wrapping her hand around her throat Grace sighed, It wasn't there. The necklace Derek had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday, it was gone and she thought things couldn't get any worse.

Her mom had just left the room after telling her what the consequences of being in the fire where. The fire had caught her left side ad there now was a 3rd degree burn going over the side of her ribs which her mother softly told her would scar, because of all the smoke she inhaled in the fire she needed to use an inhaler.

"Grace, honey are you okay?"Her mom quietly asked walking into her hospital room.

"Yes mom, the same as I was five minuets ago when you left last,"Grace replied quietly, her mind still on her missing necklace.

Sitting on the edge of her daughters bed Melissa sighed quietly, It was going to take awhile for her daughter to open up about the fire and the loss of the people her daughter considered her second family, especially Derek, who Melissa knew her daughters feeling for him were defiantly platonic.

"Where's Scott?"Grace asked quietly, snapping Melissa out of her thoughts.

"He's with Stiles and the Sheriff in the waiting room,"Melissa told her daughter softly.

"D-does he know what happened?"

"No, he knows that you were hurt but not exactly what happened, that's what I was coming to talk to you about. Nobody need to know that you were in the fire, your still a minor so only the police need to know,"Melissa explained to her daughter quietly, hoping that she would in fact will not want people to know she was in the fire.

"I-I think that would be for the best mom, I don't think I'd be able to handle the stress of people knowing and the fake sympathetic looks,"Grace said to her mother, tears now rolling down her cheeks when she thought about the fact that she will have to go the rest of her life without her best friend.

"Honey? what's wrong?"Melissa asked her daughter whilst coming to sit next to her on the hospital bed and cradling her fragile daughter to her chest.

"I-I-I'm never going to see Derek again,"Grace sobbed into her mothers chest.

"You don't know that honey, he might come back,"Melissa tried to reason with her.

"He's not going to though Mom, he thinks I'm dead. His family is dead except Laura who I'm sure he's with, he has no reason to come back here."Grace replied, now starting to cough.

"I think you should get some rest honey,"Melissa said, kissing her daughter on the head and leaving the room.

Grace lay there, crying softly to herself over the loss off her best friend and second family, only now just realising that she never got to ask her mom if she had seen her necklace.

* * *

_Flashback_**  
**

_Sighing Grace wiped her eyes._

_"Why are you crying?"Derek demanded, not harshly, looking strangely at his best friend._

_"It's just so sad,"She replied wiping her eye's once again._

_"You do realise the love story is made up, don't you? I still can't believe you made me watch Titanic,"Derek complained._

_"Not the love story you idiot,"Grace hissed at her best friend nudging him with her shoulder."I mean the fact that lot's of people died on the Titanic,"_

_"Well of course lot's of people died, the ship crashed into an iceberg and sunk, people were gonna' die,"Derek replied casually, purposelessly winding her up._

_"I honestly think your a robot, are you capable of having feelings?"Grace sniffed, now shoving her best friend of the couch in her living room._

_"Ouch,"Derek pretended to groan._

_"Oh shut up, you know that didn't hurt and if it did, you would of know and not let me push you off in the first place."_

_"Your right,"Derek grinned, his face now popping up near her feet, she didn't have time to react and let out a loud squeal when Derek pulled her of the couch and onto the floor witch him tickling her in the process._

_"D-D-Derek s-stop,"Grace tried to demand through her giggles._

_"What's the magic word,"Derek teased grinning at her._

_"P-please,"She pleaded._

_Stopping for a second Derek grinned at her even more before going straight back to tickling her, "No, that's not the magic word,"_

_"Stuff you, Green eyes,"Grace replied to her best friend who was still tickling her._

_"There you go,"Derek stopped tickling her then flung himself on the floor next to her._

_"Next time you wont make me watch Titanic,"_

* * *

**I updated this earlier but decided to add more so this is updated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my God! again! Wow, 20 reviews and just three chapters. This has honestly made my review again, it gives me the inspiration I need to carry on.**

**Starting next Wednesday updates may slow down since I go back to school for my last year in high school so I'm going to be busy but I'll try and update when I can.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Now, I've been looking everywhere for Derek's age in Season 1 in Teen Wolf so I can figure out how old Grace need's to be. If the fire was like six years ago and I made them 16/17 when the fire happened that would make them 22/23? Does that sound about right? I don't know.**

**R&R**

* * *

_Six years later._

"Come on you piece of crap,"Grace complained, trying to open the door of her car.

"Having trouble there, Gracie?"Stiles, her brothers best friend, asked whilst walking past her on the driveway to her mothers house.

"Be quite Stilinski, go play house with Scott,"Grace hissed, jerking backwards when the door of her car suddenly swung open, almost knocking her to the floor in the process.

"Woah, Sorry Gracie bird, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"Stiles asked, now stood at the door to the house.

"Sorry Stiles, It's been a bad day so far and it's only 11:30am,"

"Yeah? Never would of guessed,"Grace heard him mutter sarcastically, typical Stiles, she thought rolling her eyes and watching him walk into the house without knocking.

Sighing Grace got into the car, her shift at the hospital started at 12, so she had some time to get a coffee before driving to the hospital. She had been working as a nurse at the hospital for eight months now, following in her mothers footsteps.

* * *

Bobbing her head at the music which was playing out of her car radio, Grace turned into Manny's Dinner where she had work when she was in high up in her usual parking sport near the door of the dinner Grace got out and made her way inside.

"Hey Manny,"Grace called once she reached the counter, spotting her old boss behind it.

"Hey Grace, the usual?"He asked back giving her a kind smile.

"Yes, please Manny,"Grace replied slipping onto one of the retro stools at the counter.

"Sure thing, Sweetie,"Normally if any man called her sweetie or honey she would get annoyed, but knowing that Manny was happily married with two children, it didn't bother her.

"How are Josh and Lilly?"Grace asked him once he had returned to the counter with her usual order of coffee.

"There fine, Josh is starting preschool in a couple of weeks and Lilly is unfortunately teething,"Manny replied with a pout at the end causing Grace to stifle her laugh.

"Oo, teething sucks, I don't know how many babies have come into the hospital, because of teething,Speaking of hospital, I need to head off before I miss my shift,"Grace said before hopping of her stool, leaning over the counter to give Manny a kiss on the cheek then heading to her car and taking the Coffee with her.

* * *

"Nurse Gracie!"A young voice squealed.

"Damien!"Grace said happily to the little boy who was sitting on the hospital bed of the room she had just walked in to.

"How are you doing today?"She asked the 10-year-old.

"I'm doin' good,"Damien replied around a slice of toast.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not talk with you mouth full,"Grace teased him, whilst checking the levels on his IV.

Damien made the effort to finish eating the slice of toast that was currently in his mouth before replying, "Yeah, but I'm happy to see you,"He replied, springing the puppy dog eyes at her, which was cute but unfortunately reminded her off Derek, who she hadn't seen or heard from in six years.

"Aw, Damien I'm happy to see you too,"Grace said ruffling his curly blonde hair. "Where's your mom?"She added as an after thought, his mother was usually her by now.

"She went to get Daddy from the airport!"Damien squealed happily, "I wanted to go but Doctor James said I couldn't,"

"Well you'll get to see him soon, I have to go but I'll come see you tomorrow, Okay?"

"Okay bye, nurse Grace,"Damien said to her jumping up to give her a kiss on the honestly felt a real connection to the little boy, he had been through so much. He was in fact the first patient she ever saw when he got diagnosed with cancer on her first day here, and to make it worse his father was in the army and hadn't seen him in just over a year, luckily that would change today.

Waling down the hospital corridor, Grace caught glimpse of someone familiar but as soon as she saw the person they can't of been, Grace thought shaking her head and carrying on down the corridor. She hadn't seen Laura Hale in six years, it can't of been her.

* * *

_Two week's later._

Grace woke up stifling a scream. Feeling her bed underneath her Grace sighed in was at her mother house, in her bed, not at the Hale must of fallen asleep looking for apartments in the newspaper and great she was still in her nurse scrubs.

"Grace?"She heard a soft whisper from her doorway, turning in bed too look at Scott who was stood at her door holding a, baseball bat?

"What are you doing, Scott?"She asked getting up of her bed and heading towards her door.

"I heard a noise, I think someone's trying to get into the house, I want you to stay in here,"Her younger brother explained in a rushed whisper.

"What? I'm not staying here while you go! Do I need to play the older sister card,"She hissed at him.

Sighing to himself Scott gave his older sister a pointed look, "Fine, just stay behind me, I'm the one with the baseball bat,"

"Yeah, Mom's baseball bat,"

Once Grace had grabbed her favourite blue jumper and slipping it on the siblings creped down the stairs and out of the house, Scott holding up the baseball bat to protect a noise, Scott went over to the banister where the noise came from when Stiles suddenly swung down scaring the to siblings and causing them all to scream.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!"Scott screamed at his best friend.

"God, Stilinski are you trying to give me a heart attack,"Grace hissed right after her brother.

"You weren't answering your do you have a bat?"Stiles asked Scott curiously motioning to the bat in his hands.

"We thought you were a predator."Hissed Grace, seriously considering punching the teenager in the face, she was too tired for this.

"A pre - I - wha - look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."Stiles in formed them still hanging upside down like a monkey.

"For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."Stiles finished excitedly whilst swinging down.

"A dead body?"Scott asked stupidly causing Grace to roll her eyes. Her brother could be stupid sometimes, well most of the time.

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumb - ass, a dead body."Stiles said sarcastically whilst sharing a look with Grace.

"Woah, hold on Spider man, you mean likes someone was murdered?"Grace asked Stiles, now getting curios.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."Was Stiles' reply.

"Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"Scott asked putting his arm around Grace after noticing she was shivering, which caused her to smile at him in gratitude.

The question caused Stiles to get excited once again, "That's the best part. They only found half. We're going."

Soon the were all in Stiles' Jeep Scott in front with Stiles driving and Grace in the back. They where heading to the Beacon Hills preserve.

_Flashback_

_"How did you find this place?"A 10-year-old Grace McCall asked her best friend looking at the view in awe._

_"I live in the wood's, I know the best places to go,"Derek replied smirking at her._

_"Do you come her a lot?"Grace inquired._

_"Only when I need to think, so quite a lot,"Derek sighed before looking at his best friend"Do you like it?"He asked as an after thought._

_"Yes, the view is amazing,"_

_End of Fashback_

"Grace, Grace, Oy Grace"Scott was calling shaking her shoulder.

"What?"

"We're here, you kinda spaced out, you okay?"Scott asked his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine Scotty come on Stiles has already gone."Grace reassured her younger brother before hoping out of the Jeep and following after Stiles.

"So we're really doing this?"Grace asked once she and Scott had caught up to Stiles.

"Scott, You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."Stiles said clapping Scott on the back.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."Scott told his best friend.

"Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."Stiles said sarcastically.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line"Scott shot back causing Grace to smile, she was hoping that he would make first line, he had been going on about it all summer.

"Hey, that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Hey Stilinski, shut up? I hear your still obsessing over Lydia Martin and she's still blissfully unaware who you are,"Grace looked out for her brother.

* * *

**Sorry it cut out but I'm meant to be somewhere so I might update later if I have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay!Wow!Seriously!There is nearly 30 reviews for this story!You have no idea how much this means to me!Thank you to all the reviews, follows and favourites. It honestly means a lot to me and inspires me to carry on with this story and to update sooner.**

**Wednesday! I go back to school:'( My last year at high school Oh My God can't believe it.**

**I'm going to try and update a few more times before school re starts and hopefully get over 10k words.**

**As always I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"Scott asked Stiles whilst glancing at his older sister to see if she was okay, which made her give him an annoyed look.

"Yeah Stiles? which half of the body are we looking for?"Grace chimed in causing Stiles to shoot her a dirty look.

"Huh! I didn't even think about that."Stiles replied leaving both siblings to stare at his back whilst he walked on.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"Scott asked the other question which was on his hearing this Grace stopped for a second to rub a hand over her face. Of course they where wandering in the woods in the middle of the night with a killer on the loose.

"Scotty, he properly didn't think about that either,"Grace called to the two teenagers whilst scrambling up the embankment, sighing when she noticed her brand new converse where full of mud.

"It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."Scott commentated direly.

"I know,"Was his best-friends reply.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"Scott stammered leaning against a near by tree to catch his breath and use his inhaler which caused Grace to stop next to him concerned.

"You okay?"She asked.

"I'm fine,"Her brother said before looking over at her, "Are you okay?"He added once he noticed she was also breathing heavily.

"I'm fine,"Grace replied, even though she knew if she carried on much longer she wouldn't be, taking a quick breath of her own inhaler she started to follow Stiles again.

A few second's later, all three of them where lying in the at the many police officers that where there.

"Wait, come on!"Stiles whispered running forward with Grace not that far behind thinking that Scott was right behind her.

Grace didn't even hear her brother calling for them to wait up or see Stiles falling on the ground, she was too busy trying to run whilst taking breathes from her only stopped when she heard Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hang on, hang on. These little delinquents belongs to me and Melissa McCall."He said staring down at Stiles who was still on the forest floor and giving a concerned glance at Grace who had her hands on her knees and was still struggling to knew why she was like this, he was one of the very few who knew she had been in the Hale fire.

"Dad, how are you doing?"Stiles asked now leaning against a tree.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"The Sheriff asked causing Grace to put her hand against her mouth to stifle a laugh that was threatening to erupt.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones."

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"Sheriff asked mentioning Scott.

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."Stiles said before adding a hastily, "With Grace,"

"Scott, you out there? Scott?"He called but heard nothing back, "Why is Grace here if Scott isn't?"

"Well Sheriff, Scott's been obsessed with lacrosse all summer and he wanted to get some rest for try-outs tomorrow and when Stiles came to my mom's house and Scott was asleep I couldn't let him wander around the woods alone at night, could I?"Grace asked him smiling sweetly.

"Well, young man, Grace, I'm gonna walk you two back to the car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."The Sheriff said, saying the last part to Stiles.

* * *

An hour later Grace was sat on the sofa freshly showered and watching Grey's Anatomy whilst waiting for Scott to come Grey's Anatomy episode was near the end when she heard the front door swing open and Scott walked in holding his side, Grace could see the blood on his jumper.

Jumping up of the sofa she grasped him arm and pulled him into the kitchen then lifting his jumper up and winching at what she saw. A bite mark, a big one.

"Oh god, Oh god,"grace mumbled to herself before looking at her brother face, tearing up at the look of pain which was displayed there."Are you okay?"She asked even though she knew he wasn't.

"I'll be fine, don't worry,"She heard Scott mumble even though she knew it wasn't the around she started to search through the kitchen for a first aid finding one she cleaned and patched up the bite before practically dragging her younger brother over to the sofa so he could tell her what happened.

"What happened?"Grace demanded.

"I-I don't know, I think it was a wolf, yeah I heard a wolf howling,"Scott told no, Grace thought, silently freaking out, please no.

"Wolf? I think you need some sleep Scott, wolves haven't been in California for years,"Grace laughed nervously before saying good night to her brother and saying they would talk about it when he got back from school the next day since she had the night shift.

* * *

" I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."Scott said from his place next to Stiles, the two teenage boy's where walking just ahead of Grace, they where in the woods, again, looking for Scott's inhaler.

"Smell things? Like what?"grace added, a feeling of dread pooling in her stomach.

_Flashback_

_"Derek?"Grace asked her best friend nervously, it had been around a week since she had found out he was a werewolf._

_"Yeah Gracie?"Derek turned to look at her._

_"Do werewolf's have any special powers?"She asked curiously._

_"Yeah, we have amazing reflexes, I have enhanced hearing and smell, I can smell the perfume your wearing from here and where more than two feet away and I can also hear some joggers by the creek,"He told her, smiling slightly at her curiosity, still slightly reeling from the fact that she didn't care what he was._

_Flashback ended_

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"Grace heard Scott say, jolting back to reality after her flash back.

" You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."Stiles told him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy."Stiles said causing Scott to stare at him a scared look on his face.

"What's that? Is that bad?"Scott honestly was stupid sometimes.

"Look guys maybe we should split up, cover some more ground you two go that way,"Grace told the two boys, walking away before either had a chance to didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation.

Ten minuets later Grace was still looking for her brother inhaler, trying to ignore that fact that she was practically on the Hale's property.

"You can't be hear, this is private property,"She heard a strangely familiar voice say. Turning around quickly she saw someone she hadn't thought she would ever see again.

"D-derek?"She squeaked.

"Grace?"Derek replied his voice thick with emotion and shock.

* * *

**Review please.** **Mean's a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay now! Oh My GOD! I only updated yesterday and I went from having 30 reviews to 40! You guys honestly have no idea how much this means to me! I mean I have always loved writing but I honestly thought I was rubbish at it! Thank you for all your review, follows and favourites.**

**Once again, I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**PLEASE READ THIS-I have rewrote this chapter many times now, I have it all pictured in my head but I'm having trouble writing it down so I am really sorry if it's review or PM me what you think.**

* * *

Grace just stood there in the middle of the forest in shock, she couldn't speak all she could do is stare at the man who only stood two meters away from her, who was doing the exact same as she was, just had changed a lot in the years she hadn't seen him, he was more handsome now and he had more muscle but the thing that had stayed the same and made Grace feel like sobbing was his eyes, his beautiful green eyes where still the same.

"Grace?"She heard him whisper again but this time it was more to himself than her.

Taking a deep breath to try and steady her erratic breathing, which had nothing to do with the fact she had been walking around the forest for a while. It was all Derek and what seeing him did to her. She could only imagine what he was feeling considering she knew he was alive and he thought she was dead.

Just as she was about to address him again she was suddenly stood right in front of her, his body almost brushing against hers his left hand placed on her cheek, which the action told Grace he wanted to make sure she was actually there and it wasn't just his imagination.

"Derek,"Grace whispered tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Your alive?"Derek stated his left hand still on her cheek and his green eye's, that she loved so much, staring into her brown eyes.

"Yes I'm alive, I got out,"Grace replied, tears now falling whilst she placed her hand over his on her cheek causing Derek to suck in a breath and close his eyes. She was alive.

"What? How?"Derek asked her speechless. Grace had never really seen him speechless.

"Peter got me out well he kinda did, there was a tunnel in your basement, he sent me and Cora through, but I passed out in the tunnel and woke up in hospital, they say they found me in the woods, not even near your house,"Grace told him trying to ignore the pained look in his eyes.

"And Cora?"He asked brokenly.

"I-I don't know, Oh my god Derek, I never thought I'd see you again!"Grace started sobbing now, welcoming Derek's arms when the wrapped around her in a hug practically pulling her of the ground.

"All this time I thought you where dead you weren't"Derek muttered into Grace's hair after lying his head on the top of hers, tears slowly falling from his eyes, but he didn't want her to see that.

After ten minuets of just standing there wrapped in Derek's arms honestly not wanting to be anywhere else or which anyone else but him, he finally spoke up again.

"Let me drive you home,"Derek said to her, pulling back to look at her face, which by now she was sure she look like she had been pulled through a hedge backwards she could bet her mascara had room.

Checking the time on her phone Grace sighed, she was going to be late for her shift. "Derek, instead of home, do you think you could drive me to the hospital?"

"The hospital, what? why are you okay?"Derek asked her in concern whilst grasping her shoulders, his eyes raking down her body to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"I'm fine Derek, I work there. I'm a nurse,"Grace replied smiling at him. Even though he still looked like a bad boy, she knew he still cared about what happens to people.

Sighing in relief Derek let go of her shoulders, " I only just got you back, I don't want to loose you again,"He spoke quietly but he knew she had heard him. "Come on I'll drive you to the hospital,"He added before stalking off in the direction of where his car was not letting her even have the chance to reply.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I felt bad for leaving a cliff hanger last time so I wanted to update today but I'm busy so I had to cut it short. Sorry if Derek was OOC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOAH! 51 reviews! made my day!week even!**

**So it was my first day of my last year at high school a few days ago and I found out I need to apply to Collage before Christmas! Great! I don't even know what I want to do or study and i spent most of my history lesson daydreaming about Teen Wolf oops!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

**Review please!READ AGAIN!BEEN CHANGED!**

**embleu44:This is not the story Fated off Watt pad, in fact I didn't even know what watt pad was until I goggled it when you mentioned it. I'm sorry if this story is like someone else's... I can take it down if you like?**

* * *

Two hours later Grace was just walking through the hospital after visiting Damien, the little boy who she had learned to love was going through a rough patch and she thought she'd cheer him up by buying him a teddy from the gift it was her break and she was heading to the other side of the hospital to where Peter's room was. She needed to talk to him.

"Hello Peter,"Grace said entering the room and sitting on a seat across from the man who hadn't moved in years.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in a while but I've been busy,"Grace fiddle nervously with the zippier of the jacket she was wearing over her scrubs.

"I saw Derek today,"She blurted out after a few minuets of silence.

"It was a shock, to both of us, I mean I was looking in the woods for my brothers inhale which he had dropped in there, he's an idiot sometimes, and then Derek was there, standing in front of me,"Grace stuttered, tears coming to her eyes.

"And WOW has he changed, I think you'd been proud Peter, he grew up nicely, we didn't speak much, I think he was in shock, he drove me here to the hospital for my shift but we didn't speak the whole way,"

Moving closer to Peter so she could put her hands over his, she whispered softly, "Peter, if there's any time to wake up, it's now. Derek needs you Peter, he's been through so much. I knew you where close to him. Please, just wake is it fair that you got me out of that hell yet your the one here like this,"Grace cried the last part tears now flowing down her face, ever since she had found out Peter was like this she had tried to visit once a week.

Checking her watch Grace sighed, "I need to go, my breaks nearly over, I'll come see you again soon,"She said leaning over to kiss the part of Peter's head which wasn't burnt before walking out of the room.

* * *

Walking into her bedroom early hours of the morning after her long night shift Grace sighed, she was just about to strip of her scrubs and change into her Pj's when something on her desk caught her it was! Six years looking for it and there it was. Sat on her desk near her mirror was the necklace that Derek had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.

Walking closer to her desk to pick up the necklace she saw something that made her heart into her mirror she look straight into the reflation of Derek Hale's eyes.

"Derek!"Grace shrieked loudly turning to face the man who was stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"Grace,"He acknowledged back, his green eye's holding the same pained look as when she had saw him last in the forest.

"I need to talk to you,"He said in a voice that made Grace instantly nervous.

"About?"She asked him whilst walking to her bed to sit down.

"Scott,"He said back, with no emotion.

"S-s-Scott? The bite wasn't a wolf was it?"Grace hesitantly asked him, signing when he shook his head.

"That's not the only reason I came here,"Derek stated softly, coming to stand next to her desk where the necklace was lying.

"It isn't?"Grace asked her former best friend, trying to ignore the fact that his t-shirt was very well fitting, mentally scolding herself, it wasn't the time to think about things like that.

"No,"He said shortly, grabbing the necklace of the desk and coming to stand in front of where she was sat, "I came to bring this back,"

"Y-you had it the whole time?"Grace stuttered shocked, her eyes flicking from the necklace to Derek's handsome face.

"Yes,"Derek said coolly, moving forward so there knees where waiting for Grace to say anything, Derek lifted her black hair into his hands and over to one side of her neck, his hand brushing the skin on her neck sending shivers down both there spines, not that they'd admit sliding the necklace around her neck, his fingers gently caressing it as he did so, then fastening it at the back.

"T-thank you,"Grace stuttered, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Wincing slightly when she remembered he could hear her heart beat, which was most defiantly beating erratically.

Nodding to her Derek walked back over to her desk and began looking round her room.

"Where did you get it?"Grace finally gathered the courage to ask him.

Derek stared at her for a minuets, his eyes roaming over her face,"On the floor outside my house,"He answered softly, "I don't know how it got there,"

"And you kept it all this time?"

"Yes, It was the only thing I had left to remind me of you,"Derek answered softly, once again. Which sounded strange considering the way he was dressed.

Before Grace could reply Derek's head jerked to the side, "I need to go, Scott's back,I'll see you soon."He stated before stalking over to her window and... jumping out of it.

His abrupt departure made Grace frown, not just because he had left without really saying goodbye and she didn't know when she was going to see him again, but because what was her brother doing? Where had he been coming home from, it's seven am.

* * *

"Scott?"Grace called in the living room, spotting her brother stood at the front door in his... underwear? He is so strange.

"Hey Grace,"Scott laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Where have you been this early and in your underwear?"Grace demanded, crossing her arms and channelling her inner Melissa McCall.

"That's the thing Gracie, I don't know,"Her little brother answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know,"Grace frowned.

"Exactly that!"He exclaimed, "I woke up in the middle of the forest in just my underwear!"He added freaked out.

"Okay...That's weird,"She commented rubbing her hands over her face. She was so tired."I'm going to bed,"Grace gave her brother a stern look that said go get ready for school before heading to the stairs.

"Hey Grace!"Scott called when she was halfway to her room, to her bed.

"What!"She shouted back irritated.

"I got a date!"He called back excitedly causing Grace to freeze and smile.

"Well finally!"She smiled happily," I'll talk to you about it later Scotty,"Before heading to her room.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about her relationship with Peter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So the last two chapter's haven't gotten that good of response, I'm sorry if they weren't very good. I'm determined to get episode one over with so I'm updating again even though this whole chapter is set in the past. I have once again re-wrote it a couple of times to make sure you all like it.**

**Once again I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Age 15_

"Hey,"

Turning round Grace tried not to gasp. Stood behind the place she was stood in the school library was Joe Slater , the most popular boy in her grade.

"Urm hey,"Grace said nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So I noticed you where all alone, where's your usual shadow,"Joe said to her smiling charmingly, casually mentioning her best friend.

"If you must know, Derek's with Paige,"Grace replied slightly bitterly and also still reeling from the fact that Joe Slater was talking to her.

"Well that's even more better form me, it means that I can talk to you while your alone, for once,"Joe stated flicking his blonde hair to one side.

"Y-you want to talk to me?"Grace asked astonished, looking round thinking his friends where going to jump out from somewhere and start laughing. She wasn't that popular why would he want to talk to her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I,"He said giving her a charming smile and a sly wink causing Grace to blush madly.

"Okay then,"Grace smiled back at him, still very nervous.

"So.. I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me after the basketball game this Friday?Joe smiled once again, leaning slightly on one of the shelves holding the books.

Biting her lip, Grace took a second to think of what to would love to go out with Joe, but she had never been out on a date before and she was sure Joe had gone out on many.

"So..?"Joe asked her causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Joe was looking slightly nervous now and kept rubbing him hand on the sides of his grey jeans.

"Sure.. I'd love too,"Grace said to him smiling slightly when she notice he had sighed in relief.

"Okay good, so I'll see you after the game,"Joe smiled before walking our of the library, glancing back at her a few times and smiling.

* * *

"Hey Derek,"Grace said cheerfully, opening her front door to let her best friend in, "I thought you where hanging out with Paige tonight?"

"I was but she had to do something,"Derek muttered walking into the house and throwing himself onto the living room sofa.

"Make yourself at home,"Grace muttered quietly and rolling her eyes, knowing that he could hear her.

"I heard that!"Derek shouted from the sofa causing Grace to laugh.

"You where supposed to,"Grace laughed again, sitting down next to him on the sofa, turning to the TV where she was watching an old rerun of CSI.

"The dad did it,"Derek commented after a few minuets causing Grace to smile at him.

"I know, I've seen it before,"

"Then why are you watching it again?"Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because I wanted to,"Grace stubbornly said.

After a few more minutes of them sitting in silence watching CSI Grace decided to broach the topic of Joe Slater.

"So.. I have something to tell you,"Grace muttered, nervously glancing at Derek, he wasn't in the best mood in the first place. Thanks to Paige being busy.

"Yeah? And what's that?"Derek asked.

"I-I have a date after the game on Friday."She said turning to face her best friend, who had a look of shock on his face.

"What? with who?"Derek laughed, causing her to wince a hurt look covering her face.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would want to go on a date with me?"Grace asked quietly, before stalking our of the living room and into the bed room, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Part Two of this chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Oh My God! 61 reviews woah, I seriously didn't expect this.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, I was busy at the beginning of the week so I didn't have time to update and then my laptop went all messed up so I had to wipe it all and then lost all my files:(**

**Aha, In French we were writing out coursework and I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter so I kept nearly writing it down! but then the fire alarm went and I hardly got any course work done...Oh the joys of being obsessed with Teen Wolf.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Part 2 of Age 15**

* * *

_Age 15_

Storming angrily up the stairs and to her room Grace walked forward grabbing her door and swinging it to make sure it slammed, when a hand grabbed it, stopping it from slamming. Spinning around she came face to face with an angry Derek. He was stood with his hand stopping her door from shutting glaring at her.

"Go away Derek!" Grace hissed trying to shut her door but being unsuccessful, Derek was too strong.

"No!" He practically shouted back at her, his green eyes hard.

"What the hell is your problem!" She muttered knowing he would hear before storming to her bed and throwing herself onto it, landing face first into her pillow.

After a few minuets of silence Grace heard Derek sigh quietly and her bedroom door shut softly, she couldn't tell if Derek had gone back downstairs or was now in her room. For a boy he was surprisingly quiet on his feet.

"Grace," A soft voice came from beside her bed causing Grace to jump in shock, looking up from her pillow she saw Derek stood next to her bed and apologetic look on his where once again filling Grace's eyes and she tried to hide them by putting her hands over her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Derek said kneeling down, his face resting on the side of her bed. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just you've never really show any interest in boy's before,"

Snorting bitterly Grace replied, "Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean that I haven't been interested Derek,"

Slightly speechless, Derek sat on her bedroom floor in shock, "What? Well why didn't you tell me,"

"Even though you are my best friend Derek, you are a boy, It's just something I wouldn't tell you, I do have other close friends that are girls to tell," Grace replied, smiling slightly at his shocked handsome face.

"So you tell that girl your with sometimes Hollie right?" Derek asked trying to not looked still shocked at her statement.

"Yeah, she's a really good friend,"

"Do you accept my apology? I really didn't mean to upset you," Derek asked sending her the puppie dog eye's which she couldn't resist.

"Fine green eyes, I forgive you, now get up here we can watch a movie," Grace said patting the space next to her on her bed and laughing when Derek threw himself on causing her to bounce upwards.

* * *

"So..What are you going to wear?"Hollie asked her friend from her place spread out on Grace's bed the Friday night before the basketball game.

"I don't even know, I don't normal have someone to dress up for,"Grace sighed walking back and forth in front of her closet

"What? you hang out with Derek all the time!" Hollie protested giving her friend a strange look.

"Yeah? Why would I want to dress up for Derek?" Grace asked frowning.

"Maybe because he's hot as hell," Hollie stated winking at Grace, which caused Grace to blush furiously.

"Derek? I've known him since before I can remember!"

"Yeah, but you can't deny the fact that Derek Hale is seriously hot, I mean the thing's I would do to that boy," Hollie winked once again.

"Ew! Hollie this is Derek where talking about!" Grace said in frowning once again.

"Come on Grace! Tell me now honestly, I promise I won't say anything, Tell me if you ever had the chance to be with Derek you would just walk away?" Hollie asked, throwing one of Hollie's pillow's in the air absentmindedly.

"Well-I-I-Well," Grace stuttered nervously, this was Derek they where talking about! She knew the affect he had on her when they kissed that one time, what would she feel if that ever happened again, or if they would ever take it further.

"Exactly!" Grace answered smugly, she knew that her friend already felt deeply for Derek Hale and had no doubt that they would eventually end up together.

"So!" Grace said loudly, trying to distract Hollie from saying anything more, "What should I wear?"

"Okay," Hollie stated standing up from Grace's bed and stalking over to her closed, grabbing a yellow summer dress they had bought a few week's earlier on a shopping trip and thrusting it onto her, "There you go, this is perfect for a date, I'm glad I managed to convince you into buying it when we went to the mall,"

Some time later Grace was ready and sat crossed legged on her bed with Hollie sat opposite doing her make up.

"So what if he kissed me," Grace asked her friend nervously.

Hollie smiled before replying, " Girl, you're hot! of course he's going to kiss you, and your going to kiss him the hell back, if not I'll kick your ass,"

"You have kissed someone before right?" Hollie added as an after though.

"Yes, of course, Why ask me that I'm sure you already know what It's like, I've heard enough about your conquest's especially with Toby," Grace mentioned her friend's on and off boyfriend glancing curiously at her.

"I was just checking!" Hollie replied throwing her hand's up in mock surrender almost pocking Grace in the eye with the mascara. "So I'm just curious, who is it you have kissed?"

After being silent for a few seconds Grace hesitantly replied, "Uhurm, Derek.."

"What!" Hollie exploded staring shocked at Grace.

"Y-y-yeah,"

"When the hell did this happen! Hollie shouted.

"Urhurm, last year?" Grace replied sheepishly, "You can't tell anyone though,"

"I won't, I won't but tell me two things, how did it happen and how was it," Hollie asked still staring wide-eyed at her more or less best friend, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair, a habit she had picked up from Grace.

"Well, It happened last year, he just kind of stormed into my room and demanded that I kiss him, he said that we should just kiss each other because we both hadn't kissed anyone before, and what people say about butterfly's in your stomach, was defiantly true for that kiss,"

"Well.. that's hot,"Hollie started at Grace laughing when her friend picked up her pillow and chucked it at her.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter will take the story to 10k!**

**I know Joe and Grace's date wasn't on here but there is a reason for that, it will be in a flash back and a lot happens on it but Derek and Grace will both mention it at some point!**

**Please tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! OhMyGod! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've just been so busy, I had lot's of homework, more than I have ever had in past years. Year 11 is hard.**

**So I am sorry for not updating and I am going to try and make this chapter as long as I can but I'm of school ill and on this medicine that is horrible:(**

**Thank you for all you're reviews, they keep me going with this story.**

**Once again, I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"Mom! Grace!" Scott shouted, dramatically grabbing the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

"God Scotty, stop being so dramatic," Grace rolled her eyes before sharing a look with her mom.

"Is this a party or a date?" Melissa asked her son, even though she knew the answer, since she had heard from Grace that he had gotten a date.

"Maybe both." Scott replied sheepishly, glaring slightly at his sister, who just shrugged at him innocently.

"And her name is?" Mellissa asked causing Grace to listen more intently. Even though Scott had told her he had a date, they hadn't got round to discussing it.

"Alison,"Scott sighed dreamily.

"Alison, nice "Grace commented slyly, earning another swift glare from her younger brother. which turned into a smile when there mom handed him her car keys.

"We don't need to have a talk, do we? "Melissa asked her son giving him a pointed look and causing Grace to bite her lip to try and stifle the laughter that was threatening to bubble over.

"Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you."

"Oh, my God. No, I meant about keeping the tank full. Give me those back." Melissa shot back at her son.

"Are you serious?" Scott exclaimed sending his older sister a pleading look, then looking away from her annoyed when she just smirked at him.

"You bet your ass I am serious. I'm not gonna' end up on some reality television show with a pregnant 16 - year - old. Come on! "Melissa said, remind Grace of the tone she had used when she had first give Grace the 'talk'.

* * *

"Hey Scotty, do me a favour? "Grace asked Scott whilst walking into his room.

"What do you need Gracie?"He asked hustiling around his room like a boy on crack, trying to find a clean shirt.

"My car's in the garage and you have mom's car, I need you to drive me to work!" She asked sheepishly.

"What!" Scott stopped running around to stare at her, "I'm already going to be late!"

"Okay, well we'll pick her up first and then you drop me of at the hospital, I'm sure she wont mind! "Grace reasoned with her younger brother, feeling bad that she was going to interrupt his date.

"It's my first date Grace, I don't want my sister to be there!" Scott protested.

"I know Scotty, I know! Look I'll reason with you, you do this for me and if you ever need to sneak out to be with her, I'll cover for you, "Grace reasond.

"W-who said I would want to sneak out to see her? "Scott protested causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"Please Scott, I've been a teenager, I used t sneak out all the time to see boys, "Grace told him, smirking at his horrified look.

"Okay, Ew I didn't need to know that, at all, "Scott muttered more to himself, screwing his eyes shut.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Okay, we have a deal, "Scott said before adding, "Just please don't embarrass me, I really like her, "He pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, I promise, I wont embarrass you, "Grace laughed, holding her hand's up in mock surrender.

* * *

Ten minuets later, the sibling were in their mom's car Scott driving with Grace in the back seat.

"So you really like her, huh?"Grace asked leaning forward between the front two seats.

"Yeah," Scott sighed dreamily causing Grace to roll her eyes.

"We're exactly are you going? "She asked curiously.

"Just to a party, Stiles is going to be there Gracie so you don't have to give me that look, mom has already given me the 'talk'," Scott complained.

"Yeah, well I've been a teenager more recently than mom has, and I know what party's are like at your age so just be carful, alright?" Grace told him cautiously, thinking more along the lines of he need's to be carful because it's a full moon.

Scott was just about to reply, looking horrified at what his older sister had just said to him. When they pulled up at Allison's house. Grace sighed, rolling her eyes when she noticed the girl around Scott's age come out of her house and making googoo eyes at Scott.

"Hey Alison,"Scott smiled shyly at her once she had gotten in the car.

"Yeah, Hey Alison, "Grace muttered causing the girl to turn and look at her in shock, she had obviously thought that Scott would have been alone in the car.

"Oh hey,"Alison mutter turning to Scott, "When you asked me out, I thought you ment, just the two of us,"She commented quietly.

"W-what? Oh no this is my older sister Grace, her car broke down and she needed a ride to work, I hope that okay with you?"Scott answered her slightly baffled.

"Oh right sorry, yeah that's fine, It's nice to meet you Grace, "Alison said, turning round in her seat to smile at Grace.

"You too, I've heard lot's about you, "Grace said, ignoring the glare Scott sent her in the car mirror. and winking at him.

"So Alison? Do you have a last name?"Grace asked causing Alison to laugh, they were pulling up to the hospital now.

"Yeah, Argent, my last name is Argent,"

* * *

"Argh,"Grace sighed throwing herself down on the break room couch.

"Everything okay, girl?"Hollie asked, they we're now still best friends and both working at the hospital, only Hollie only worked part time and had a baby on the way.

"Yeah, it's just I ran into someone the other dayI hadn't seen in a while and Scott's dating an Argent, "Grace sighed once again, causing Hollie to wince, she had know how much Grace had hated Kate Argent when Derek used to hang around with her before his house burnt down.

"Who did you see?"Hollie asked nonchalantly, trying to find out what is bothering her best friend so much, "Was it Joe?"

"No, Derek," Grace answered shortly, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Derek as in, Derek Hale?"Hollie asked in shock.

"Yeah, Derek Hale,"

"He's back?"

"Yeah, he's back for now," Grace answered numbly.

"Daym Girl,"

* * *

_Meet me outside the Hospital as soon as you can-G_

Grace sent the text to the number Derek had given her in case she needed to contact him.

* * *

"What do you need?" Derek asked her gruffly, sitting down next to her on the bench outside the hospital.

"Scott's going to get himself in trouble Derek," Grace whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't help it, she knew something was going to happen to her younger brother and she couldn't bare to even think about it.

"I told you, I'll help him control it," Derek said in a hard but slightly comforting tone, his green eyes locking onto hers and holding them there in a intense stare.

"It's not that, I know you will do everything you can to help him control it," Grace told Derek causing Derek's brows to crease, in a way that made him look incredibly attractive.

"Then what is it?"He gruffly asked her, still staring intensely into her eyes.

"He's dating Alison Argent!"Grace burst out


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, sorry for the long wait! OhMyGod! I have 101 favourites, 71 reviews, it means so much to me so Thanks! everyone for favourites, following and reviews! Carry on! You all are inspiring me to carry on with this story!**

**I'm making it my goal to try and get 100 reviews by Christmas! **

**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

**I know Derek may be OOC but if you think about it, he was different before the fire, when he knew Grace. So by being with Grace it brings out another side to him.**

* * *

"Derek," Grace whispered, standing up quickly and grabbing his muscular arm to stop him from leaving.

Sighing at the cold look Derek shot her Grace went on with what she was going to say, "I know that you hate all Argent, and I know why. Kate was a bitch Derek, she used you and if I ever see her again she's going to get a slap of me," That caused Derek to lift an eyebrow up in half amusement.

"But Derek, Scott doesn't know about the Argent's, about Kate, hell he doesn't even know what he is! I trust you Green eyes, I would trust you with almost anything, but this is my little brother, he doesn't know the dangers he is going to be in if he carry's on dating Allison, I know you already said you will but I need you to keep an eye on him, help him. But please Derek, please make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Grace sighed once more, trying to ignore the way Derek was looking at her, his face soft, his green eyes gazing intensely at her. The look he was giving her didn't suit the way he dressed.

"I promise you Grace, I will try my best to protect him," Derek told her, placing his left hand on her cheek before stalking of to his car and driving of, leaving Grace to stare at the space he was just stood.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie, what's your name?" Grace asked the girl who looked around 15 with shiny blonde hair, that was sitting on the hospital bed in front of her.

"Ashley, "The younger girl replied shyly.

"Okay, Ashley, I'm Grace, is it okay if I take some blood?" Grace asked Ashley carefully, she knew that most children and teenagers didn't like having blood taken.

"Yes that's okay," Ashley said, offering her left arm to Grace so she could take the blood.

"So, are you doing anything interesting over the weekend?" Grace asked her, trying to distract her from the needle that was going into her arm.

"Me and my best friend James are going to watch a movie "Ashley said wincing slightly, before hastily adding, "It's not a date or anything,"

"But you wish it was? "Grace questioned lightly, slightly chuckling at the same time.

"What! No! he's my best friend, I don't think about him that way! "Ashley squeaked causing Grace to smile, she used to be like that whenever Hollie or her mom suggested that she liked Derek. Now she knows she actually really did like him.

* * *

Sighing Grace looked at the time on her phone once more, Scott was supposed to pick her up half a hour ago and she was getting sick of sitting waiting for him. Next time she get's the car and she will embarrass him by having to pick him up from whatever party he was attending.

Sighing once again the flicked her phone on before pressing down on a number of a person she had only just seen a couple of hours ago.

"Hello Grace?" She heard Derek's gruff voice answer after three rings.

"Hey Green eyes, will you please pick me up from the hospital? I think my brother forgot about me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to update, when I really should be studying for my mocks. Hopefully next update will be sometime this week.**


End file.
